Une fausse indifférence
by sorciere noire
Summary: Quand une soirée vous fait rencontrer un homme tel que vous ne l'aviez jamais vu auparavant. Que des questions se posent et que lui ne vous quitte plus du regard. Auriez-vous cru ça un jour ?


Une fausse indifférence.

Harry Potter, assis à la table des professeurs, paraissait mélancolique. D'un geste négligeant et totalement ailleurs, il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts fins une fourchette, semblant chercher dedans une solution qu'il ne trouva pas. Et pour cause ! Une fourchette n'allait pas vous donner une conclusion à des questions que vous vous posiez, puisque de toute évidence celle-ci ne risquait pas de répondre.

Le jeune professeur ne se préoccupait absolument pas des aliments dans son assiette, ni de la conversation de ses voisins de table. Il était si éloigné d'eux qu'il n'entendait même pas le brouhaha de la grande salle.

Voilà un an qu'il était devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Voldemort avait été vaincu et c'est tout naturellement que Dumbledore lui avait proposé la place vacante après le départ de Remus dans sa meute.

Harry était un jeune sorcier de vingt ans qui avait déjà connu bien des malheurs dans sa vie. Il avait accepté l'offre d'Albus avec grand plaisir car l'autre option, devenir auror, n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait faire. Il en était même très loin. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus subir la pression des autres, il voulait vivre pour lui, et être professeur dans cette école lui convenait tout à fait.

Le jeune homme devait se reconstruire, il devait aussi se refaire une santé, il était toujours très mince et Pompom le lui disait trop souvent. Comment pouvait-il remédier à ce problème alors qu'il n'avait guère faim ! Même en se forçant ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il s'en rendait malade. Pas très agréable de sentir son estomac le tirailler sans cesse, sans parler des nausées et des crampes.

Bon quand même il n'était pas maigre, juste un peu mince. Il arrivait à se nourrir juste ce qu'il fallait, c'était bien suffisant, enfin pour lui, l'avis des autres il s'en foutait. Il ne les écoutait même pas, pas envie, pas le désir, qu'on lui foute la paix, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Un courant d'air aux vapeurs de potions près de lui, lui apprit que Snape venait de les rejoindre, un peu en retard, à la table professorale. L'homme salua tout le monde d'un léger signe de tête puis se concentra sur son assiette.

-Un problème, Severus ? demanda Albus en se servant pour la deuxième fois de ce si bon ragoût qu'il aimait tant.

-Non, tout va bien, répondit le maître des potions. Je remettais un peu d'ordre dans mon bureau.

Son jeune voisin de table ne releva pas la tête, pas envie de saluer l'homme qui de toute façon allait le regarder avec dédain.

-Tu n'as pas faim, Harry ? Se mêla encore le vieux barbon. Pourtant ce ragoût est un des meilleurs que j'aie jamais mangé !

-Pas faim, répliqua le survivant.

-Eh bien vous devriez Potter, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os. Mangez donc au lieu de faire des chichis et de regarder cette fourchette comme si elle allait vous attaquer ou vous parler !

-Severus ! L'admonesta McGonagall.

-Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ? Vous voyez bien qu'il ne mange rien, ça ne s'invente pas un truc pareil.

-Severus a raison, Harry, tu devrais te forcer à reprendre des forces, soupira la femme d'un ton qu'elle voulait chaleureux mais qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Crispé, le professeur de défense laissa retomber sa fourchette, fit grincer sa chaise en se reculant, puis murmura un vague, excusez-moi, avant de sortir par la porte qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

-Monsieur à encore ses sautes d'humeur, ricana Snape en s'attaquant à son dîner. Et il a réussi à partir sans rien avaler, comme d'habitude.

-Severus, vous savez que ce n'est pas facile pour lui, rétorqua le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. Laissez-lui le temps de se reprendre.

-Foutaises ! Voilà un an et demi que le serpent est mort et enterré, et franchement je ne pense pas que cela soit ça qui le tracasse encore.

-Peut-être est-ce ses amis, monsieur Weasley et miss Granger, avança la directrice des Gryffondors en tournant son cou un peu maigre pour regarder Snape. D'après ce que je sais voilà six mois qu'il ne les a vus.

-Idioties que tout ça ! Grogna le maître des potions. Potter sait pertinemment que ses….amis ont leur vie, et que leur travail ne laisse pas beaucoup de place pour les loisirs.

-Alors quoi ? S'enquit Pomona Chourave. Une petite amie ? Un amour contrarié ? Suggéra l'incorrigible romantique amoureuse des plantes.

Snape haussa un sourcil et renifla devant tant de naïveté. Potter !... Avec une fille ! Non mais vraiment, ils étaient tous aveugles ou quoi ? Quelle bande d'idiots.

-A voir votre air, Severus, on pourrait croire que vous savez quelque chose que nous ignorons, sourit un directeur d'école un peu trop curieux.

-Non, cracha le maître des potions. La vie de ce foutu Potter ne m'intéresse pas, Albus, je préfère celle de mes chaudrons.

-Vous êtes très secret, mon ami.

L'homme qui portait encore une de ses éternelles robes noires ne répondit pas et plongea le nez dans son assiette une nouvelle fois. Snape revoyait encore les mains fines du survivant triturant nerveusement sa fourchette, et sa robe de sorcier qui ne pouvait cacher le fait que le gosse ne mangeait pas comme il le faudrait. Peut-être devrait-il lui mettre une potion de nutrition dans son verre de jus de citrouille le matin, ni vu ni connu, pas vu pas pris ! Tiens en voilà une bonne idée, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à essayer ?

Bizarrement, il ne savait pourquoi, il s'inquiétait pour le jeune sorcier. Peut-être que finalement Pomona avait raison, peut-être y avait-il effectivement une histoire de cœur là-dessous. Cette idée le dérangea, où Potter avait le temps de fréquenter quelqu'un ?

Au fur et à mesure que le dîner prenait fin, le bruit dans la salle à manger devint infernal. L'homme irrité promena son regard noir sur les étudiants puis quitta la pièce pour aller attendre dans ses chers cachots les troisièmes années. Serdaigle plus Poufsoufle.

Heureusement demain était samedi et il pourra profiter d'un peu de silence. D'ailleurs ce soir il passera son temps à corriger ses copies ainsi demain il aura la journée pour lui seul. Le soir il ira certainement à Londres voir enfin cette pièce de théâtre dont il avait entendu parler en plus grand bien.

Samedi matin Harry s'étira et savoura l'idée de rester dans son lit. Les quelques traces de neige qui résidaient encore dehors, plus le froid mordant, ne prédisposait pas à se lever, surtout que sa couette le tenait bien au chaud dans son lit douillet. Tout ce qui lui manquait était une présence, il se sentait tellement seul ! Même ses sorties avec Andrew ne lui remontaient plus le moral, c'est pour dire !

L'homme avec qui il sortait en ce moment commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds. Andrew voulait sortir souvent et l'entraîner dans des réceptions futiles que lui abhorrait. Harry fuyait le prestige et ignorait les invitations du ministre avec acharnement. Complètement ridicule de fêter la mort d'un homme, aussi noir soit-il. Sans compter la perte des sorciers qui avaient pris part à la bataille, là Fudge devrait faire quelque chose pour ces familles qui avaient perdues un être cher et qui probablement se retrouvaient dans le besoin.

Andrew ne l'intéressait plus, il n'avait plus envie de le voir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre eux, juste du sexe, pas de sentiments. Il sortait avec lui de temps en temps pour se sentir comme les autres mais le cœur n'y était pas. D'ailleurs Andrew voulait lui parler ce soir, Harry espérait que ce n'était pas pour qu'ils vivent ensembles. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, des ennuis supplémentaires, non, il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question !

Le jeune sorcier désirait une relation plus stable, un homme sur qui il pourrait compter. Un homme heureux d'être avec lui et non pour une hypothétique renommée, chose qu'il évitait comme la peste. Quelqu'un de gentil et de prévenant, quelqu'un de droit et non volage comme son petit ami actuel. Un homme qui lui donnerait un amour inconditionnel, et que lui rendrait au centuple tellement sa soif d'aimer était obsédante.

Ce soir ils allaient au théâtre, ce soir ils allaient se voir pour la dernière fois. Il allait rompre avec Andrew une bonne fois pour toute et ainsi mettre fin à une relation bancale qui n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon.

Le Gryffondor raviva les flammes de sa cheminée d'un simple murmure puis se retourna sur le côté, et s'endormit paisiblement pour deux heures de plus. Les bruits dans le couloir ne le réveillèrent pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Peeve caqueter comme une oie dans le même couloir pour insulter des étudiants qui se rendaient dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Dans les cachots, malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, le maître des potions se fit porter un thé et des brioches par un elfe de maison. L'homme était debout près de sa seule source de chaleur, une belle cheminée de marbre noir qui dispensait un feu des plus joyeux. Snape avait revêtu un peignoir pour ne pas grelotter de froid et ne le regrettait absolument pas, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à attraper une saleté de rhume ou autre chose.

Faisant demi-tour il attrapa son plateau de petit déjeuner et courut se remettre au chaud sous sa couette. Pas de copies à corriger ce matin, pas de potions à préparer, pas de classe à ranger, se rappela-t-il, puisqu'il avait effectué son travail hier soir. Finalement il avait bien fait, il avait fini très tard, certes, mais il ne le regrettait nullement.

La tranquillité, loin du bruit et des morveux et surtout loin de Potter, ce gamin allait le rendre fou ! Plus il essayait de se l'enlever de l'esprit plus Potter y revenait. Qu'avait-il fait à Salazar pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ses mains fines ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier son corps souple et tentant ? pourquoi devinait-il sous ses robes qui cintraient son corps, une peau douce et velouté ?

-Rahhhhh ! Rugit l'homme en tapant furieusement contre son oreiller alors qu'il venait de décider de profiter encore un peu de son lit. Qu'allait lui apporter ce maudit Potter s'il pensait à lui en des termes disons… plus à caractère sexuelle ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis ! Bon c'est vrai que le morveux avait fait des efforts, il n'allait pas en disconvenir ce serait être injuste, mais ne l'était-il pas justement ?

De temps en temps il s'adressait à lui poliment, quand il ouvrait la bouche bien sûr, car Potter n'était pas très loquace, surtout ces jours-ci. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait, mais quoi ? Il serait bien curieux de le savoir.

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas devenir comme le vieux fou…. peste soit de ce Potter qui était capable, même sans le vouloir, de lui faire faire n'importe quoi et surtout de penser à des choses inconcevables!

Le soir même, Severus Snape se regarda dans la glace de plein pied de sa chambre. Il se trouva satisfaisant dans son costume moldu qu'il portait très rarement ces temps-ci. Le pantalon noir lui tombait élégamment et enveloppait ses longues jambes à la perfection, le rendant encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa chemise blanche en soie rendait bien sous la veste noire, ses cheveux mi-longs, attachés sur sa nuque, étaient soyeux et souples.

Avec un peu de chance, pensa l'homme, ce soir il ne rentrera pas seul et sa nuit sera des plus torride.

Snape passa autour de son cou une écharpe blanche puis enfila son long manteau, il sortit de Poudlard et alla tranquillement jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Le maître des potions était magnifique, l'homme n'en avait même pas conscience. Il diffusait un parfum de virilité et de sensualité invraisemblable.

Snape arriva au Chemin de Traverse, sortit du bar de Tom, et se retrouva sur le Londres moldu. Le professeur pressa le pas, il avait un quart d'heure de retard, il ne pensait pas avoir loupé le début de la pièce qui en principe commençait toujours plus tard, mais il espérait que personne n'avait pris son fauteuil. Les gens étaient tellement sans-gênes de nos jours !

Le théâtre était en vue, comme prévu il n'y avait plus personne dehors. L'homme tendit son ticket à l'entrée, déposa son manteau et son écharpe au vestiaire puis se dirigea vers sa place, c'est-à-dire au troisième rang au fauteuil numéro cinquante. Celui au bord de l'allée. Snape fut surpris de voir que le siège à côté du sien était encore libre, un désistement de dernière minute sans doute !

Les lumières étaient déjà éteintes, l'hôtesse qui l'avait suivit repartit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Snape s'installa le plus confortablement possible juste au moment où le rideau de la scène s'ouvrit sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Les amants magnifiques, Molière était un artiste. Ces pièces étaient encore jouées de nos jours et attiraient beaucoup de monde. Celle-ci comportait des chants et des ballets, Snape aurait pu se croire à l'opéra mais il préférait les pièces, beaucoup plus vivantes d'après lui.

Le spectacle commença, le professeur suivit assidûment les péripéties de Sostrate et d'Iphicrate, les amants de la belle Eriphile. Cependant une demi-heure plus tard l'homme bougonna fortement quand il entendit les deux jeunes gens devant lui se disputer à propos d'un autre compère qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Le maître des potions se retint à temps de leur intimer le silence une seconde fois, quand il entendit le plus virulent des deux appeler l'autre, Harry.

Simple coïncidence ? Certainement ! Pourtant Snape ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Ah ! Curiosité quand tu nous tiens!

-Tu as eu le toupet de lui dire de venir te rejoindre ici ! murmura d'une voix ennuyée le dénommé Harry.

-Et alors, ça te dérange ?...tu ne me donnes rien, Harry, quelques miettes de ta vie. Que veux-tu construire avec ça ? J'en ai marre d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra pas de ta part.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ! Nom d'une baguette magique ! Tu joues à quoi, Andrew ?

Tiens, tiens, intéressant, pensa Snape qui en oublia le spectacle. Des sorciers !

-Je ne joue pas, je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, Harry. Toi tu n'es pas prêt, tu devrais suivre une thérapie, cela te ferait le plus grand bien.

-Je t'emmerde, Andrew ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne le peux d'ailleurs.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne ? Tu ne parles pas, tu fuis mes questions, et puis franchement j'en ai marre ! Même au lit tu ne réponds plus à mes attentes c'est…

-Tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas au top vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui porte une braguette, moi !

-Espèce d'abruti ! Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te trouver ? Le grand Harry Potter. Puff, laisse-moi rire !

-Harry Potter te dit d'aller de faire foutre, et ferme-la je voudrais écouter la suite de la pièce. C'est pour ça que je suis venu figure-toi.

Snape resta coi, ainsi il s'agissait bien du morveux. Et celui-ci était en train de se faire larguer par son petit copain. Très intéressant tout ça ! Oui, absolument très intéressant !

Le professeur ne quitta pas des yeux la tête de Potter qui regardait droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'une voix demanda une petite place à l'ami du survivant, Andrew.

-Sean !

-Je n'arrive pas trop tôt ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme dont on apercevait à peine la silhouette dans la salle sombre.

-Allons ailleurs, murmura l'ex petit ami du brun aux yeux verts. Je ne tiens pas à rester là !

-Non, gronda Harry, je me tire, j'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre pleurer comme une gonzesse. Je vous laisse ma place.

Fatigué et vraiment énervé le jeune professeur se leva et passa devant Andrew sans le regarder. Il allait s'élancer dans l'allée quand il sentit une main ferme attraper son poignet et le tirer vers un siège vide.

-Vous n'allez pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? chuchota l'homme qui venait de l'assoir près de lui. Je trouve vraiment qu'il ne manque pas de toupet.

-Ca vous prend souvent d'écouter les conversations privées ? Se défendit le Gryffondor.

-Privée ! Dans un théâtre ?

- Oui, bon, on n'a pas choisi, je pensais juste le virer mais quand il m'a dit que l'autre devait venir ça m'a mis hors de moi.

-Raison de plus pour rester et ne pas faire voir que ces paroles vous ont blessées.

-Je me fous de ce qu'il a dit, cet homme n'était rien pour moi, Snape.

-Bien, monsieur Potter, vous avez l'esprit vif.

-Votre voix est inimitable et votre parfum aussi, je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs !

-Allez-vous rester là ou allez-vous partir ?

-Je reste, si vous êtes toujours d'accord.

-Je le suis, sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé.

-Regardons cette pièce, après tout nous sommes venus pour ça…..et Snape, merci.

-Pas de quoi, Potter.

Les deux hommes se turent et s'absorbèrent sur la pièce, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Quand le rideau se baissa Snape et Harry restèrent assis et attendirent patiemment que tout le monde soit sorti avant de se lever à leur tour. La nuit était fraîche, Harry s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et remonta son col puis enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

Snape le regarda, il eut une envie subite de le prendre contre lui pour le protéger du froid et des autres qui s'éloignaient en lui lançant un regard peu amène. La silhouette menue était désirable à ses yeux, il ressentit un frisson le parcourir et ses reins s'embraser de désir. Potter savait-il à quel point il était sensuel ? Que toute sa personne le rendait fou ? Il semblait perdu ainsi, seul sur le trottoir dans son long manteau noir.

-Un dernier verre avant de finir la soirée ? offrit le maître des potions en remontant lui aussi son col pour garder un peu de chaleur.

-Ouais ! Après tout pourquoi pas, répondit Harry en levant son regard vers l'homme. Personne ne m'attend ce soir, arriva-t-il à plaisanter.

-Dans ce cas je vous emmène dans un pub, vous verrez ils servent un très bon bourbon chez Gallagers.

-Du bourbon ! Vous vous dévergondez, Snape.

-Un petit plaisir que je m'autorise de temps en temps, badina le professeur, laissant un Harry bouche bée de le voir sourire pour la première fois alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, le pub n'était pas loin, deux rues à peine. Ils ne parlèrent pas pourtant le silence n'était pas pesant. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi et il n'y avait nulle gêne, rien que des non-dits qui restèrent sous silence.

Harry aima de suite l'ambiance du pub. Il s'assit après avoir posé son manteau sur le fauteuil et soupira discrètement. Snape commanda une bouteille qu'on lui apporta avec deux verres et un seau de glace, puis croisa ses longues jambes après s'être installé en face du jeune professeur.

Harry n'en revenait pas, incroyable la transformation ! inouï ce qu'un pantalon et une chemise pouvaient changer un homme. Snape sans ses robes était méconnaissable, il était à couper le souffle, surtout maintenant qu'il le voyait sous la lumière. D'ailleurs plusieurs regards le fixaient avec désir et envie.

Le survivant rigola silencieusement quand il se rendit compte que Snape l'avait emmené dans un bar gay. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas été choqué de le voir avec un homme, il était lui-même homo. Très intéressant ! Il cachait bien son jeu, le maître des potions ! Mais il est vrai que Snape n'était pas un espion pour rien et qu'il était très habile quand il s'agissait de cacher des informations ou d'en donner.

Harry remarqua aussi plusieurs regards furieux envers lui, il sourit de penser que les autres le voyaient comme un possible amant de Snape.

-Etonné ? questionna l'homme au regard profond et noir qui le fixait.

-Plutôt, oui. Je ne pensais pas que nous avions les mêmes inclinaisons, je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un homme, que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard ou ailleurs.

-Je préfère être discret, Potter, un peu comme vous je pense !

-Touché !

Snape, de ses mains adroites, versa une bonne dose de bourbon dans chaque verre et en tendit un à Harry.

-Vous me surprenez, lâcha le jeune homme. Pourquoi m'avoir… aidé ? ajouta-t-il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool fort.

-Je n'ai pas tout de suite su que c'était vous, c'est une fois que j'ai entendu votre nom que j'ai été intrigué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Faut-il une raison, Potter ?

-Non, probablement pas, et après tout en s'en fout.

-Exact, on s'en fout.

-Donc vous êtes gay, vous aussi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry avec un fin sourire qui vous retournait les sens.

Snape haussa un sourcil et se resservit un autre verre puis remplit celui du jeune professeur.

-En effet, j'ai la grande faiblesse d'aimer les hommes, est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

-Non, excusez-moi, parlons d'autres choses. Vous venez souvent ici ? Il est super cet endroit, je ne le connaissais pas.

-A chaque fois que je le peux, c'est-à-dire pas souvent, admit l'homme. Poudlard me prend énormément de temps, cela dit quand j'en ai l'opportunité j'y viens au moins une fois par semaine.

Harry finit son verre et le tritura entre ses doigts. Il ne savait quel sujet aborder, sans compter que Snape ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ses yeux noirs le transperçaient et son corps commença à sentir une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, c'était si inattendu.

-Je suis perplexe, Potter.

-Parce que je vous ai suivit jusqu'ici ?

-Entre autre, et le fait qu'on ne se soit pas encore insultés.

-Ici nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, et puis avouez que depuis quelque temps nous restons civilisés l'un envers l'autre.

Le maître des potions opina.

-Et puis j'étais curieux de savoir où vous vous rendiez quand vous quittiez l'école le soir. J'avais bien remarqué vos petites sorties, seulement j'étais sûr que vous alliez plutôt dans des endroits lugubres, genre échoppes sinistres pour chercheur de plantes et d'herbes, pouffa le jeune homme que l'alcool commençait à rendre plus loquace.

-Rien n'est plus faux, Potter, comme vous le voyez je sais aussi profiter des plaisirs de la chair et du bourbon. J'aime passer un bon moment dans les bras d'un autre homme et siroter ensuite un bon verre, susurra l'homme sans quitter du regard le jeune professeur.

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Et vous quels sont vos goûts ? s'enquit l'ancien mangemort.

-Oh ! J'aime beaucoup le théâtre, et quand j'ai besoin de me défouler je vais dans une boîte de nuit moldue ou sorcière.

-Pas le genre d'endroit où vous me verrez, à part le théâtre bien entendu !

-Snape, commença Harry en hésitant un peu. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser nos prénoms ? Je veux dire la glace est brisée entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? alors pourquoi ne pas le faire définitivement ?

Le maître des potions reposa son verre sur la table. Il allait vite en besogne le morveux ! Pourtant lui aussi désirait ce rapprochement, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ou alors il voulait se voiler la face. Bon de toute façon il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Après tout James Potter et Sirius Black étaient de l'histoire ancienne et le fils ne ressemblait nullement ni à son père ni à son parrain.

Et puis surtout, le plus important, il ne voulait plus l'ignorer, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui attendait une réponse et dont les magnifiques yeux verts le fixaient commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Un effet foudroyant, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était assis et que ses jambes étaient croisées sinon ! Bon là il fallait qu'il se reprenne, le gamin attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Je suis d'accord, soupira Snape. Puisqu'il faut en venir là faisons-le.

Harry fut soulagé, il avait craint pendant un instant que l'homme refuse et ne l'envoie bouler avec une de ses répliques acerbes. Il était même surpris qu'il accepte aussi facilement, pas son genre ça, de dire oui. Surtout que c'est lui, Harry, qui avait suggéré la chose.

-Vous semblez désorienté, Harry ?

Le jeune professeur eut un frisson. La voix profonde sembla passer par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était enivrant, exaltant, comme s'il avait murmuré son prénom contre son oreille avec sensualité et pressé son corps contre le sien. Harry eut chaud, très chaud.

-Je….non, se reprit ledit Harry. Je me disais qu'il était très tard, non ?

-Il est à peine deux heures du matin, répondit l'homme.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bu, la tête me tourne, rigola le survivant en posant lui aussi son verre sur la table du pub.

-Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas, vous n'avez rien avalé ce midi et je paris que ce soir votre estomac n'a rien vu non plus. Est-ce que votre santé ne vous importe pas ?

-Tout le monde me presse de manger, Severus. Mais si ça paraissait aussi évident croyez-vous que je ne le ferai pas ?...La moindre chose avalée me rend malade, personne ne peut comprendre que je préfère me passer de nourriture plutôt que de souffrir toute la journée de crampes horribles et de vomissements !

-Est-ce vraiment ce que vous avez ? S'étonna le maître des potions.

-Bien sûr, est-ce que vous avez cru que je voulais me faire remarquer ? sourit Harry en sachant bien que c'était ce que la plupart des gens pensaient.

-Me laisserez-vous vous aider si je trouve une solution à votre problème ?

-Vous pensez vraiment me guérir de ce mal ? Souffla Harry avec un vague espoir au fond de lui.

-Je pense que vous faites un blocage, expliqua Snape. Le corps humain est complexe et celui d'un sorcier l'est encore plus. La magie qui circule à travers le vôtre perturbe votre équilibre et attaque votre alimentation et vous oblige à rejeter toute nourriture.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ! Dans ce cas pourquoi personne ne m'a suggéré cette solution ?

-Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de le faire vous avez préféré fuir en bougonnant contre les intrus qui se mêlaient de votre vie ! Je sais bien qu'ils sont pesants parfois, j'en ai fait moi-même l'expérience, mais parfois il faut savoir baisser sa garde.

-Je sais, sourit contrit le survivant. Je suis assez susceptible sur certain sujet, comme mon poids par exemple.

-Ce qui m'intrigue, continua Snape. C'est que malgré votre presque absence de nourriture vous n'êtes pas squelettique. Mince, oui, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir la peau sur les os. Est-ce que par hasard vous useriez d'un sort quelconque ? Gronda Severus assez furieusement.

-Non ! S'offusqua le jeune homme. Pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ?

-C'est ce que je me demandais, justement.

-Dites-moi ce que vous en concluez au lieu de sortir des inepties ! Se mit en colère Harry.

-Que votre magie vous prive de manger et que dans le même temps elle vous maintient en vie, c'est la seule explication logique à tout ça.

-C'est aussi ce que j'en ai conclu mais je n'en étais pas certain. Cependant je me demande pourquoi elle agit ainsi, aucun sort ne m'a été lancé, j'ai vérifié.

-Cela vient de vous, Harry. Je pense qu'inconsciemment vous vous punissez.

Le jeune professeur baissa la tête, l'homme avait raison. Il aurait voulu ne pas y croire, pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé, il se sentait mal, là !

-Je ne vous blâme pas, Harry, vous êtes passé par des moments difficiles, d'autres que vous aurez déjà perdus la tête.

Snape s'approcha du jeune homme et prit sa main entre la sienne, Harry ne dit rien, la chaleur de Severus lui faisait du bien.

-Cela n'a pas été facile de le combattre mais maintenant vous devez tourner la page et, non pas oublier, car je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, mais vivre pour vous et ne plus laisser vos souvenirs vous ronger.

-Vous croyez que c'est si facile !

-Non, je sais que cela ne l'est pas, nous avons vous et moi des cicatrices pour nous le rappeler constamment, avoua le professeur de potions.

-Il est vrai que vous aussi vous avez eu votre lot, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais, après tout je ne suis pas le seul.

-Le seul, non, mais le plus durement touché, oui. Voldemort ne vous a pas épargné.

Harry se leva en lâchant la main à regret. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça sinon il allait de nouveau déprimer et s'enfermer sur lui-même alors qu'il faisait tout pour s'en sortir depuis des semaines.

-Et si nous pensions à rentrer, suggéra l'homme qui vit les yeux du garçon s'assombrir de tristesse. Je crois que vous avez besoin de dormir et moi demain je dois compulser quelques vieux manuscrits.

-Je suis fatigué, oui, admit Harry en enfilant son manteau un peu maladroitement.

-Laissez-moi faire, ricana Snape en prenant le vêtement des mains du plus jeune et en le lui présentant par derrière.

Le Gryffondor rigola de sa maladresse, il avait trop bu ce soir, mais après tout ça n'avait pas été une soirée comme les autres. D'un ! au lieu de larguer son petit ami c'est lui qui l'avait jeté. Deux ! Il rencontre Snape et ont tous les deux une discussion civilisé. Voilà de quoi être troublé quand même !

-C'est beaucoup mieux, se moqua l'homme près de Harry qui frissonna de sentir Snape le frôler délibérément.

Severus finit de boutonner le manteau en laissant son souffle caresser le visage un peu rouge du morveux. Harry ne montra rien de sa réaction, il sortit aussi digne que possible du pub et suivit Snape dans une ruelle afin d'y transplaner plus discrètement et de se retrouver aux grilles de Poudlard.

-Fait froid, grelotta le professeur de défenses. Pas envie de faire le reste du chemin à pied, ronchonna-t-il en relevant encore une fois le col de son manteau pour éviter des courants d'airs glacials.

-Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, répliqua Snape en haussant un sourcil. Poudlard est protégé, vous savez bien qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry pouffa, décidément ce soir il ne savait faire que ça, il fallait qu'il arrête sinon Snape allait le prendre pour un idiot. Le jeune sorcier prit la main du maître des potions puis sans explication il les fit transplaner dans le hall silencieux de ladite école réputée inviolable.

-Eh bien au moins j'aurais évité la pneumonie, mais la prochaine fois prévenez-moi, je n'aime pas particulièrement disparaître avec quelqu'un qui a plus d'alcool dans le sang que moi, Harry.

-A demain, Severus, et merci pour cette agréable soirée, ricana le jeune sorcier. Je crois que je vais dormir comme un loir.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de tenir sur vos jambes, s'inquiéta l'homme qui pensait que peut-être il y avait été un peu trop fort sur les verres.

-Vous vous inquiétez ? Allons ! Vous savez bien que je retrouve toujours mon chemin.

Le jeune homme retransplana une fois de plus et arriva directement dans sa chambre. Ereinté il se déshabilla promptement puis s'engouffra entre ses couvertures et ne mit pas deux secondes pour s'endormir.

Snape quant à lui enfila un bas de pyjama noir et debout devant sa cheminée il réfléchit de longues minutes avant de prendre une décision. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, il s'endormit à son tour en pensant à deux magnifiques yeux verts et à un sourire charmeur et un peu trop enjôleur pour son propre bien.

L'homme devina que sa relation avec le Gryffondor allait changer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus donner le change et que ses récriminations envers Harry étaient bels et bien finies. Il n'osa imaginer la tête des autres, ou plutôt si, ça allait payer et ça allait clouer le bec à certain.

L'homme sourit dans son sommeil, dès lundi les choses allaient bouleverser la petite vie tranquille de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Dimanche matin Snape était debout avant les autres. Personne ne le vit de la journée, il s'était confiné dans son laboratoire et n'en était sorti que le soir très tard. Harry ne sut quoi en penser, il s'imagina que l'homme le fuyait, qu'il regrettait la soirée et qu'il voulait faire marche arrière. Le jeune professeur en fut attristé, il avait espéré un rapprochement et voilà que Snape foutait tout en l'air.

Harry avait traîné dans le château en vain, nulle trace de l'homme. Pourtant le soir quand il vit un hibou de l'école taper du bec férocement contre la fenêtre de sa chambre il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Etait-ce lui, Severus ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut l'écriture fine du maître des potions.

« Désolé, Harry, une potion m'a retenue dans mon laboratoire. Je crois avoir trouvé la solution à votre problème, nous nous verrons demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Severus. »

Le jeune professeur faillit sauter de joie, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne voulait pas faire machine arrière et faire comme si la soirée entre eux n'avait jamais existé. Severus avait passé sa journée à préparer une potion pour lui, pour lui seul.

Severus, murmura le survivant. Il aimait faire glisser le prénom sous sa langue, un mot tout simple mais qui lui procurait des frissons jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Merlin et les autres ! Il était amoureux de son ancien professeur, se mortifia-t-il subitement. Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent depuis des semaines mais de là à en être amoureux ! Et Snape, que ressentait-il envers lui ? Aurait-il passé la soirée avec lui s'il n'avait rien ressenti ? Aurait-il passé la journée dans son laboratoire s'il n'éprouvait rien, quels étaient ses sentiments ? Rah ! L'incertitude allait le rendre fou !

Lundi matin Harry se leva puis alla prendre une longue douche pour effacer ses rêves plutôt….. envahissants. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu autant d'érections en une seule nuit. Pourvu que cela ne se produise pas dans la journée. Quelle humiliation !

Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal s'assit à la table des professeurs, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Severus n'était pas encore là, il en remercia Merlin, il allait pouvoir se reprendre un peu, parce que là il sautillait carrément sur place d'appréhension.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, son épine dorsale vibra, le regard aux orbes noirs fixaient sa nuque, c'était délicieusement bon, il frissonna.

-Bonjour Harry, bon réveil ? demanda Snape en prenant place près du jeune homme comme s'il avait l'habitude d'agir ainsi chaque matin.

-Oui, très bon réveil, merci Severus, répondit Harry en lui adressant un grand sourire, et vous-même ?

Le maître des potions allait répondre quand il entendit un grand bruit retentir à la table. L'homme ténébreux esquissa un reniflement sarcastique quand il vit Pomona chourave le regarder comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes. Il ricana méchamment quand il entendit les articulations de Minerva McGonagall craquer atrocement alors qu'elle se retournait brusquement pour le dévisager.

Même Albus n'en revenait pas, la preuve, sa saucisse pendouillait sur le bout de sa fourchette alors qu'il allait la porter à sa bouche. L'extase, pensa Severus Snape. Voilà qui allait leur clouer le bec à ces mégères curieuses, sans parler du barbon sénile.

Le maître des potions sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à comprendre, il en avala le contenu puis rendit le flacon à Snape en le remerciant chaleureusement.

Cinq minutes plus tard tout revint à la normale, et Harry et Severus discutèrent entre eux alors que les autres se remettaient difficilement du choc reçu.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle pour le jeune professeur. En un mois il prit quatre kilos et son dégoût pour la nourriture disparut complètement. Severus lui fit arrêter les potions et s'avéra satisfait du résultat, le jeune homme avait meilleure mine, il était splendide, magnifique, superbe.

Ce samedi soir ils devaient sortir au pub, de temps en temps ils faisaient cette sortie à deux pour oublier les tracas de l'école. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, Severus ne voulait pas sauter les étapes, d'autant qu'Harry n'était peut-être pas prêt.

Rien n'était plus faux, l'homme se mentait à lui-même. Harry ne pouvait ignorer ses caresses, ses frôlements, son souffle contre sa nuque, ses regards d'envie. Il le voulait désespérément entre ses draps, alangui dans ses bras, offert et amoureux. Mais qu'en étaient-ils des sentiments du morveux ? Ce soir il allait savoir, ce soir il allait l'embrasser et voir quelle sera sa réaction, dégoût ou désir ?

Le survivant soigna sa tenue, il était nerveux, pas moyen de savoir pourquoi, pourtant il avait l'habitude des sorties avec Severus maintenant, alors quoi !

Agacé il enfila un jean noir taille basse et mit une chemise blanche puis essaya sans grande réussite de se coiffer, rien à faire, les épis revenaient toujours à la même place. Bon tant pis, il lui restait juste à mettre ses chaussures puis son manteau, un peu de parfum et le tour était joué.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Snape était déjà là quand Harry arriva. Le maître des potions était, ouah ! Époustouflant. Décidément les vêtements moldu lui donnaient beaucoup d'allure et de charme.

-Prêt ? demanda Snape.

-Oui, sourit Harry, je n'ai vécu cette semaine que pour cette sortie loin des cris et d'Albus, cet espèce de curieux invétéré et insupportable.

-Vraiment ? murmura l'homme en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Sans attendre de réponse ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle et entrèrent dans le pub toujours main dans la main. Severus ne l'avait pas lâché, d'ailleurs il n'allait pas le lâcher de toute la soirée. Harry était à lui et pas question que quelqu'un s'en approche comme la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça il espérait que ce foutu suborneur n'était pas là ce soir sinon il lui montrerait de quel bois il se chauffait. Non mais des fois !

Harry prit place sur un canapé confortable et cette fois Severus s'installa près de lui, pas en face comme il en avait l'habitude mais bien près de lui, jambe contre jambe.

-Tu veux boire quoi, Harry ?

-Là j'ai envie de quelque chose de fort.

L'homme ricana puis commanda une bouteille de whisky qu'un serveur leur apporta de suite.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre, il avait l'impression de Severus était passé en mode prédateur. Il sentait que ce soir n'allait pas être pareil que les autres.

-Tu veux danser ? proposa Snape en voyant que la petite salle de danse venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

-Ouais ! pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens je ne suis doué que pour le rythmique, le métal et le rock.

-Suis-moi, je vais t'apprendre autre chose.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse tamisée, déjà pleine de monde. Des couples enlacés sur une musique douce évoluaient, certains en discutant et d'autres s'embrassant voluptueusement, d'autres encore les yeux dans les yeux.

-Décontracte-toi, le railla Severus en le rapprochant, plaçant ses mains sur ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui. Personne ne nous regarde, nous sommes tous pareils.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète vraiment, répondit le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? le fait que tu sois avec moi et que je te désire, avoua Snape.

-Non, simplement le fait de savoir ce que tu veux de moi réellement, Severus.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? je croyais pourtant avoir été clair !

-Si c'est un amusement que tu veux, alors nous devions arrêter là avant de nous faire du mal. Je ne veux pas d'une aventure sans lendemain, j'ai envie de quelque chose de stable dans ma vie. Je suis désolé si je t'ai induit en erreur, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Je ne veux pas d'un amusement, comme tu le dis si bien. Mes sentiments à ton égard sont plus profonds que ça, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, ajouta le maître des potions en soulevant le menton d'Harry entre ses longs doigts. Si je te disais que je suis amoureux, tu en penserais quoi, que je suis trop vieux pour avoir de tels sentiments envers toi ?

-Non, souffla Harry, ému, je penserais que tu es le plus beau des hommes et le plus désirable, je dirais que je suis heureux et que je t'aime. Je dirais que j'ai de la chance d'être là dans tes bras, je dirais que j'aime ton odeur, le son de ta voix, la douceur de tes mains sur moi, que tu es nécessaire dans ma vie, que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ta présence.

Snape resserra son étreinte, ses yeux brillaient d'émotions. Harry ne le refusait pas, Harry l'aimait. Harry, son ange, l'aimait lui !

Le professeur aux yeux sombres se pencha et happa les lèvres douces et pleines du Gryffondor. Les deux hommes gémirent quand leurs langues se touchèrent, ils se goûtèrent avec lenteur, appréciant leur premier baiser.

C'était si bon, si incroyable ces déferlantes de plaisir, ces ondes aux creux de leurs reins qui pulsaient violemment. Cette surprenante chaleur qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter et qui descendait dans leurs pantalons et faisait gonfler leurs sexes.

-Tu sais quoi, Severus ? chuchota Harry.

-Non, mon amour, dis-moi ?

-Si nous rentrions chez nous.

-Je crois que tu as raison, on ne peut décemment pas rester ici.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans une ruelle après avoir enfilé leurs manteaux, et atterrirent immédiatement dans la chambre d'Harry. Snape le reprit contre lui et d'un sort fit disparaître les pèlerines encombrantes, puis happa de nouveau les lèvres charnues du professeur de défenses qui ne résista pas.

Harry gémit, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Snape. Comment un simple baiser pouvait le rendre aussi benêt ? Peut-être bien parce que la langue de Severus le fouillait impudiquement ! Peut-être aussi parce que sa jambe était pressée sur sa virilité et que là il gonflait encore plus à vue d'œil !

Misère ! Pourquoi sa chemise était déjà à terre ? Pourquoi Severus portait-il encore la sienne ?

Harry se tendit quand Snape mordilla ses tétons, les torturant délicieusement de ses dents. Enlever la chemise, voir son amant aux yeux noirs nu et lui rendre caresse pour caresse. Hum, sa bouche dans mon cou, son odeur enivrante, ses mains qui semblaient partout à la fois. Severus tu me tues, mais c'est si bon de mourir contre toi.

-Je te veux, chuchota le maître des potions en dégrafant le pantalon du Gryffondor.

-Et toi tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me rends fou, Severus.

-Vu l'état de ton corps, je pense que si, sourit l'homme contre le cou du plus jeune.

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour, là j'ai l'impression de m'incendier entre tes bras et si tu ne fais rien c'est moi qui prendrait ton corps.

-Tu rêves, morveux, je suis le dominant dans cette histoire.

-Ah oui ! susurra Harry. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le montrer ?

Snape n'y tint plus et enleva le pantalon et le boxer du foutu gamin avec ardeur. Une fois fait il porta ledit gamin sur le lit et le recouvrit de son corps. Les yeux verts à demi-plissés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte le rendaient magnifiques, il était superbe de sensualité et de débauche.

La langue effrontée de Severus alla à la découverte du corps à la peau douce, il se délecta de son goût exquis et descendit petit à petit vers un endroit encore plus sublime. Harry se tortilla, les sons qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres électrisaient les sens du maître des potions qui durcit plus que jamais. Sa verge laissa quelques gouttes glisser sur le corps de son amant, il les lécha à même la peau.

L'homme retourna Harry sur le ventre, il apprit ses courbes et les caressa d'une main empressée, il le découvrait pour la première fois et il aimait absolument tout ce qu'il apercevait. Même ses cicatrices étaient admirables, tous les deux en possédaient mais il n'y avait rien de laid ni de terrible dans le fait de les montrer et de les toucher.

Snape voulait prendre son temps et pourtant il était aussi nécessaire pour lui de se retrouver dans la moiteur des fesses qui le narguaient. D'un sort il lubrifia son sexe puis prépara le morveux qui avait surélevé ses reins.

Maudit gamin, tu n'attends que ça, que je me perde en toi. Pourtant vois-tu, Harry, je suis déjà perdu. J'ai résisté longtemps en vain mais tu as été le plus fort, pensa Severus. Je t'aime, mon amour, maintenant je suis sûr de moi, tu es mon réconfort, mon appui, celui qui manquait dans ma vie infructueuse et déserte.

Snape pressa sa virilité contre l'intimité de son compagnon et le pénétra en le tenant par les hanches. Les deux arrêtèrent de respirer quelques secondes. Les émotions étaient si fortes qu'il leur fallut bien ça avant que Severus ne commence les va-et-vient et mordille le cou de Harry qui ne pouvait retenir des plaintes de plaisir.

L'homme alla plus vite, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des hanches laissant des traces rouges. Les amants en sueurs bougeaient frénétiquement, ils allaient venir ensembles. Les coups de reins puissants étaient longs, Snape entrait et sortait complètement, c'était merveilleux de sensations, inouï, incroyable, ils s'accordaient comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date, comme s'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour ensemble.

Harry releva la tête quand il sentit sa semence se répandre entre les doigts de Severus, le plus âgé ressentit l'orgasme du survivant et se répandit à son tour au plus profond de son jeune amant qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un dans l'autre une seconde ou deux puis Severus se retira lentement et s'allongea près du gamin aux yeux brillants.

-Je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas ignoré ce soir-là dans le théâtre, Severus. Tu imagines à côté de quoi nous serions passés ? Ajouta-t-il en se lovant contre le corps de l'homme.

-Les amants magnifiques, soupira Severus Snape.

-Oui, une très belle pièce d'ailleurs, je crois que nous devrions la revoir un de ces jours.

-Tu as raison, au fond du dernier rang, dans le noir le plus complet.

-Dis ! en attendant qu'est-ce que tu dirais de recommencer ? chuchota Harry avec un regard des plus aguichants en lorgnant sur la bouche de Severus.

-Quand tu veux, morveux. Tu sais que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu désires.

-Oh ! Alors je crois que nous allons passer ce week-end dans cette chambre, chéri. Nous avons du temps à rattraper.

FIN


End file.
